gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
Secrets is the third episode in Glee: A New Beginning. ''It was aired on October 15, 2011 and was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Jade and Caro in Jade's room. The were listening ''Secret from The Pierces. And the song remembered something to Caro and she says, Jade, Can I tell you a secret?. Jade answered, Of course you're my best friend you can trust in me. Ok, I know it will scare you a little but, I'm bi. Jade was a little shocked at the beginning but then she reacts, Well, I think I knew it. Why you say you knew it?. Well don't you remember at the beginning of the year when we were practicing the coreography of I've Got The Power and you fell with Abi and you kissed her, since that moment everyone new you both were bi. Oh, I didn't realize about it. At the school Darren and Rose were walking by the hallway when they get slushied by the Hockey Team as they say, Hi, Suckers.They were totally full of slushies and Darren ask Rose, Are you ok?. She answered, Well, just watch me. Wait let me help you, you have a lot around your, beautiful eyes. Rose was a little bit shocked, My what?. And as she finished Darren kiss her. After a few seconds they separate and Rose asks, Does this means something?. And Darren answered, Take my hand and we will see. They take their hands and leave to classes. Later at the Glee Club meeting Caro was asking everyone if they knew her secret and everyone answered her that yes. Then Charlie gets in and says, Hey guys there is someone that would like to join to the club her name is Victoria James. Hi everyone my name is Victoria ''Tori James and I would like to audition with Never Again from Kelly Clarkson.'' Tori:' Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks see my face everywhere. It was you who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know You knew exactly what you would do Don't say you simply lost your way She may believe you But I never will Never again When she finished Charlie tells her, Well we don't want to be rude but, you're in. Welcome. Thank You I know I will be a perfect addition for this club. Then Jade says, Well, we were talking with Caro yesterday and I have a perfect idea for a homework assigment. Then Charlie says, Nice tell us which one it is. Well why don't we sing about secrets and how you can trust in others? Everyone agrees. Then Sue gets inand says to Charlie, Hey you guy with a name that I don't remember but has something to be with Chaplin, I want you in the principal office, Now! Later at the office Figgins, Sue, Will and Charlie were talking about the returning of Will to the Glee Club. Sue says that it is impossible for Will to return. But Charlie says that he has been investigating and he found out that Mr. Schue didn't broke any rule and that his firing was illegal and she can go to jail because of that. Figgin says, Ok before someone goes to jail, Will you can return to the Glee Club and Sue, please stop making troubles. Sue then says, You win this, but I know you will get fire definitely. After school Dj and Teddy were at the Lima Bean. They were in a date. They were telling their lifes to each other and suddenly a girl appears and asks, You're from the Glee Club right? Dj answered, Yes, we are. Well I want to make my audition now, I'm Charlotte ''Charltte Micallef and I will sing The Climb from Miley Cyrus.'' ''Charlotte: I can almost see it That dream I'm dreaming, but There's a voice inside my head saying You'll never reach it'' There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna wanna make it move Always gonna be an uphill battle Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose, It's the climb Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose, It's the climb. When she finishes Teddy says, Well we're not the captains or something like that but you sing really good, you're in. Thank you. See you tomorrow at the Glee Club meeting. Dj says, That girl seems like crazy but I kinda like her she's funny. Well in what we stay? Teddy answered, You were going to answer me if you would like to be my boyfriend. Wait what? What you heard. So yes or not? Of course! Well, lets drink coffee for our new relationship. The next day at the Glee Club meeting Charlotte introduce herself to the rest of the club. Everyone welcome her. When everybody was in Jade, Caro and Rose say that they have a song prepared. Will says, That's good Charlie told me about the homework so let's hear it. Jade says, Ok we're gonna sing ''Our Lips Are Sealed from The Go Go's Hit It!'' ''Jade: Can you hear them They talk about us Telling lies Well, that's no surprise'' ''Caro: Can you see them See right through them They have no shield No secrets to reveal'' ''Rose: It doesn't matter what they say In the jealous games people play Our lips are sealed'' ''Caro: There's a weapon That we must use In our defense Silence reveals'' ''Rose: When you look at them Look right through them That's when they'll disappear That's when we'll be feared'' ''Jade: It doesn't matter what they say In the jealous games people play Our lips are sealed'' ''Jade, Caro and Rose: Pay no mind to what they say It doesn't matter anyway Our lips are sealed Our lips are sealed Our lips are sealed'' When they finish Will says, Wow!, that was really nice girls... when Will was talking a guy interruped him and ask if he can make his audition. Will says that the room was his. Hi, my name is Charles ''Chuck Salvatore and I'm gonna be singing Fluorescent Adolescent from Artic Monkeys.'' ''Chuck: You used to get it in your fishnets Now you only get it in your night dress Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness Landed in a very common crisis'' Oh that boy's a slag The best you ever had The best you ever had Is just a memory and those dreams Weren't as daft as they seemed Not as daft as they seemed My love when you dreamed them up... Will says, Nice Chuck we can't tell you no. You're in, Welcome to the club. Thank You! Hey, Tori is it you? Wow, you have changed a lot since you moved here. The kids were really confused and Scotty asks, Wait, you know her? Of course she was my neighbor but, she moved after she gave in adoption her baby... Then Tori says, Please stop! What you haven't tell them that you had a baby. Jade says, What?, yesterday when we were talking you say you still virgin. Then Caro says, When we were at the rest room and I saw your stomach you say they were operations' scars but they are actually stretch marks. Then Tori gets annoyed, Could you stop please, yes I had a baby, I gave her in adoption, I'm not virgin and I have stretch marks. Are you happy? After she finished she leaves the Choir Room. Later Chuck found Tori in the lockers and says, Tori, I'm sorry I didn't know you have the thing of your baby as a secret I'm really sorry. There's no problem you said what I was scared to say. Thank You. Friends? Friends. While that Charlie and Jade were practicing a song in the Choir Room and then a girl gets in, Hi Jade. Hi Abi. Well I will go to the point I want to be in the Glee Club. Charlie says, That's nice. What you will sing? I'm gonna be singing ''Stronger Than Me from Amy Winehouse.'' ''Abi: You should be stronger than me But instead you're longer than frozen turkey Why'd you always put me in control All I need is for my man to live up to his role You always wanna talk it through - I'm okay I always have to comfort you every day But that's what I need you to do ? Are you gay? Cause I've forgotten all of young love's joy Feel like a lady, and you my lady boy'' Charlie says, Wow, you're awesome. Then Jade says, It is clear thar you're in. Seriously? Wow Thank You thats incredible. Thank you very much, well I have to leave, see you. When Abi leaves Charlie says, Well here is my song about secret: ''Suspicious Minds from Elvis Presley.'' ''Charlie: We're caught in a trap I can't walk out Because I love you too much baby'' Why can't you see What you're doing to me When you don't believe a word I say We can't go on together With suspicious minds (suspicious minds) And we can't build our dreams On suspicious minds So, if an old friend I know Drops by to say hello Would I still see suspicion in your eyes Don't you know We're caught in a trap I can't walk out Because I love you too much baby Don't you know We're caught in a trap I can't walk out Because I love you too much baby. The song was a sequence so when it finishes Charlie was in the Choir Room the next day in the Glee Club meeting. Will says, Well Charlie, it was a nice song but it wasn't the best for the topic. Then Darren says that Dj and he get a song prepared too, Don't Trust Me from 3OH!3. ''Darren: Black dress with the tights underneath I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth And she's an actress but she ain't got no need She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east'' ''Dj: T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks, While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth Tell your boyfriend If he says he's got beef That I'm a vegetarian And I ain't fuckin' scared of him'' ''Darren and Dj: She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a cause a hoe, won't trust me'' ''Darren: Shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller And talk with your hips I said shush girl, shut your lips'' ''Dj: Do the Helen Keller And talk with your hips I said shush girl, shut your lips Do the Helen Keller And talk with your hips'' ''Darren and Dj: She wants to touch me, whoa oh She wants to love me, whoa oh She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh Don't trust a hoe Never trust a hoe Won't trust a cause a hoe, won't trust me'' Will says, Well it was good but, you don't get my point. Think a little bit more the songs and I know you'll get them. Afte school Scotty, Charlotte, Carla, Lucas, Conner, Charlotte Micalleff, Chuck and Abi were in the Lima Bean they were talking about a good song that talks about secrets but they didn't get one. Then Rose and Darren appear. Lucas, Hey, now you're dating right?. Darren, Yes, we are. Carla, Would you like to help us chosing a son for the homework? Rose, Yes, what you have until now? Conner, Nothing! Rose, Ok, I don't have any ideas. Scotty, Wait I think I found one. Charlotte, Yes, which one?. Scotty, Follow me. ''Scotty: One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four'' ''Rose: Some love is just a lie of the heart, The cold remains of what began with a passionate start.'' ''Darren: And they may not want it to end, But it will, it's just a question of when.'' ''Charlotte: I've lived long enough to have learned, The closer you get to the fire, the more you get burned'' ''Charlotte Micalleff: But that won't happen to us, Because it's always been a matter of trust.'' ''Chuck: I know you're an emotional girl. It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world.'' ''Lucas: I can't offer you proof, But you're going to face a moment of truth.'' ''Conner: It's hard when you're always afraid, You just recover when another belief is betrayed.'' ''Abi: So break my heart of you must...... It's a matter of trust.'' ''Tori: You can't go the distance, With too much resistance.'' ''Carla: I know you have doubts, But for God's sake don't shut me out.'' ''Jade: Some love is just a lie of the soul. A constant battle for the ultimate state of control.'' ''Charlie: After you've heard lie upon lie, There can hardly be a question of why.'' ''Dj: Some love is just a lie of the heart. The cold remains of what began with a passionate start.'' ''Teddy: But that can't happen to us..... Because it's always been a matter of trust.'' ''Scotty, Caro and New Directions: It's a matter of trust .... It's always been a matter of trust .... It's a matter of trust .... It's always been a matter of trust .... It's a matter of trust .......................'' At the end of the song Will claps and says, Beautiful song guys but let me say you, that you didn't got it. And that's the point of the secrets, you have secrets because you try to find if you have to tell them or not and you never got it, and that's when you go and try to find help with others but they don't got it neither. We have an example: Tori, she had a secret and at some point it comes to life. So kids you gotta be clear and open and try not to have secrets. At the end of the day all the kids were at the Lima Bean talking about their deepest secrets. They followed Mr. Schue advice and they get clear and open with their friends who will become more than that with the passing of time. Songs *Never Again'' by Kelly Clarkson sung by Tori James *The Climb' by ''Miley Cyrus ''sung by ''Charlotte Micalleff *''Our Lips Are Sealed'' by The Go Go's sung by Jade, '''Caro, and ''Rose *Fluorescent Adolescent'' by Artic Monkeys sung by Chuck' *Stronger Than Me'' by Amy Winehouse sung by Abi *''Suspicious Minds'' by Elvis Presley sung by CJ *''Don't Trust Me'' by 3OH!3 sug by Dj' and 'Teddy *''A Matter Of Trust'' by Billy Joel sung by the New Directions Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Justme18 as Carla Medina Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore Too cool for you as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One